Tetsu Tetsu no Mi
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi (鐵鐵の実 Iron Iron Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit consumed by Gajeel. Its curse gives the user the ability to change parts of there body or the entirety of it into Iron. Description The fruits major strength is its ability to turn its user's body into iron, whether it be a limb or an entire body. This fruit is one of the few Logia where the consumer can be hit with a physical attack, because iron is a solid-state element, and thus the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. Although, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because the Iron defense renders most attacks useless. The Iron is also completely resistant to any other known forms of metal, and minerals due to its incredible hardness. Its hardness creates an offense that is able to easily shatter the hardest of minerals with ease. Despite its incredible defensive ability, it is not so resistant to other Devil Fruit powers, as it can be damaged by powerful attacks, even leaving cracks in the iron. The utilization of this fruit revolves around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to dramatically increase their defensive power, at the same time greatly boosting their offense as well. The metal produced by this fruit is stronger than normal iron, and capable of rendering some physical assaults useless. Special Techniques *'Tetsubo' (鉄 棒 Tetsu Bou, literally meaning "Iron Rod"): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Tetsuken. *'Tetsukendo' (鉄 剣 Tetsu Ken, literally meaning "Iron Sword"): Similar to Tetsubou, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him. The sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Tetsuroko' (鉄 鱗 Tetsu Uroko, literally meaning "Iron Scales"): Gajeel transforms part of his body (or the entirety of it) into iron that bears the appearance of steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching and kicking while covered by these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force, as proof of his improved strength. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and solid stone alike, resilient against flames and other irregular attacks, and much harder than normal iron. **'Tetsuroko Gō Ken' (鉄鋼拳 Tetsu Uroko Gō Ken, literally meaning "Iron Hard Fist"): The user punches their target while covered in Tetsuroko, greatly enhancing their punching power. **'Tetsuroko Gō Kikku' (鉄鋼キック Tetsu Uroko Gō Kikku, literally meaning "Iron Hard Kick"):The user kicks, using the extreme force of the iron scales to enforce the power of the move and release an air pressure wave from the attack, capable of destroying the ground beneath the air vacuum. Navigation Category:Devil Fruit